How-To Page
This page contains step-by-step guides for commonly-performed actions on the wiki. If you have further questions, feel free to comment and we can add instructions. Creating a Page To create a new page, start by clicking the "New Page" button: This will take you to a box that looks like this, where you will give the name of your page. Below the text box, there are suggestions of pages that are linked to elsewhere but don't exist. If you click on one of those, it will allow you to begin creating that page. Now you're on your new page! You can start adding text now. For most pages, it's good to start with a brief paragraph summarizing what the page is about. (The Duggar pages are good examples to go off of.) Organizing Information For most pages, an info box is a great addition. This is the side box that tells you basic stats like name, age, location, religion, etc. There are a number of options for info boxes. Make sure you choose the option that best suits your page type! Then fill out as many blanks as you have info for. After adding your intro paragraph and info box, you'll likely want to add a header to start a new section. To start with, you should choose "Heading". Then as you go on, you can choose varying levels of sub-headers to further organize your page. Organization is key to making a clean and easy-to read page. Page Edits Adding Media Most pages will benefit from having pictures! To add a photo, start by clicking the "add photo button". That will take you to this box, where you will hit "Upload" to select your image(s), wait for the image(s) to appear, and then "Apply Changes" to add the photo(s). Once you've added your photo, double-click the image to add captions or change the orientation of the photo. For photos that are near the top of the page, you will have to put them on the left due to the infobox. Once you go lower than that, try to alternate placement for aesthetic purposes. Adding Sources Sources are a vital part of any new page. If you do not source your information, it will be deleted. Repeatedly adding unsourced information will result in suspension or permanent banning from the wiki. To start with, make sure the cursor is placed in the text where you wish to add the source. Hit "Insert" and then "Reference". To link to an off-site source, hit the button that looks like a chain, then paste your link into the text box. To link to another page in the wiki, start typing the name of the page and select the correct title. Then hit "Done" and "Insert". Then you will have a link! Sourcing Photos Photos need a source too! To add a source to a photo, double-click the picture, then highlight the caption. The rest of the process is pretty similar to adding a source. You'll hit the chain link, add your link to another site or another page on this site, then update the changes! Conclusion These are the basics of adding pages, information, photos, and sources! We hope this page will serve as a guide to helping grow the wiki! Feel free to comment or message a moderator with any questions on things you're unclear on!